


Reflected

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Steve's always known that Tony is beautiful. It was the second thing that struck him when he looked at Tony's file in those early days of living in the 21st century, right after the thoughtHoward had a kid?The latter one lingers with him even now, the disappointment that Howard would put a child through what he put Tony through, the pain and worry that Tony might never be able to see himself as more than a shadow of Howard when, by all accounts, he's always been so much more.Written for the Kinktober Prompt "Mirror Sex."





	Reflected

Steve's always known that Tony is beautiful. It was the second thing that struck him when he looked at Tony's file in those early days of living in the 21st century, right after the thought _Howard had a kid?_ The latter one lingers with him even now, the disappointment that Howard would put a child through what he put Tony through, the pain and worry that Tony might never be able to see himself as more than a shadow of Howard when, by all accounts, he's always been so much more.

But Steve has always known that Tony is beautiful. This fact is not in doubt. What is in doubt is the extent to which Tony believes or has internalized this fact. Because for all his bravado, Steve has learned to see the cracks in Tony's armor and uncovered the path to understanding him ever more deeply. And in this he is certain that he knows more than perhaps even Tony himself. Because even when they are alone, even when they are curled up in bed together, even when they are pressed up against one another skin to skin, there's a barrier there. A disbelief that Steve wants to be with him like this. Steve's tried to determine what he might have done or said to leard Tony to that conclusion, but in the end he can only assume that this is one of those monuments in Tony's mind that he has built that only time and patience can break down.

Which is why it's a damn good thing that Steve is as meticulous and patient as he is. This is who they are, what they are, and Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

Which has led them here, to their bedroom, Tony blindfolded in Steve's arms as he kisses him slow and steady and waits for the moment Tony grows impatient and asks to know what's going on.

Steve isn't disappointed. "What's this about, Steve?"

Steve smiles and kisses Tony again. "You ready to see your surprise?"

"You know I am." Steve can hear the eyeroll in Tony's words.

"Alright." Steve maneuvers Tony so he's sitting astride his thighs, back to Steve's chest, and then removes the blindfold from his eyes.

Tony's silent. Steve can practically hear his brain running through a thousand different theories and discarding them in turn. When he turns to Steve, there's a question in his eyes.

Steve doesn't look at the array of mirrors he'd dragged up to their room from every corner of the tower. He knows why they're there. It's up to him to make sure Tony knows why too. "I want to show you what I see when we're together like this."

Tony's face shutters, his eyes dimming. He doesn't say anything, though. He trusts Steve enough to let him have his moment. He nods at the assertion and doesn't say anything yet.

Steve's heart swells at the act of trust. He reaches up to run his fingers through Tony's hair, to cup his cheek and hold him close. "I want you to see all the things that you do that I love. All the ways you show me that you love me. Not just like this, though. I know there's so much more to us than this, but this is a part of us too. This, you in my arms, trusting me and allowing me to be with you in this way, to have you in this way, it means the world to me. I want to show you what I see."

Tony bites his lip. Steve holds his breath, waiting for Tony's consent. At Tony's slow nod, Steve can't stop the smile spills over his face. He kisses the corner of Tony's mouth. "Thank you."

Tony doesn't say anything in return. He turns his head to kiss Steve fully on the lips, and then pulls away, letting Steve set the stage.

Steve turns Tony to face the mirror directly in front of them. They're both still fully clothed, Tony's dark t-shirt obscuring the light of the arc reactor. Steve runs his thumb along the edge of the arc reactor but doesn't do anything more than that. Instead he reaches for Tony's right hand, threading their fingers together and lifting it to his lips. He kisses each of Tony's fingertips in turn, his eyes meeting Tony's in the mirror as he does. Tony meets his eyes head-on, uncertainty in his expression.

Steve smiles back, massaging the center of Tony's palm with a thumb as he kisses down the line of each finger. It takes Steve an unexpected strength of will to keep from closing his eyes as he works, so used to letting himself sink into Tony. Steve lowers Tony's hand and reaches for the other, turning to whisper in Tony's ear as he does. "These hands have saved the world a thousand times over, Tony. You breathe life into the world you want to see just by existing, and these hands are what gets you there. You shape the future with these hands, Tony." He runs his thumb over Tony's ring finger and feels Tony's breath catch. "And it is my honor to stand at your side while you do."

Steve watches Tony's throat work in the mirror and slowly lowers his hand to the bed again. Tony doesn't say anything.

Steve slides his hands between Tony's t-shirt and the tank top he's wearing underneath and slips the shirt off over Tony's head. He runs his hands over Tony's shoulders, along his arms, hands strong and knowing as he works. "This is you, Tony. These arms that would carry the weight of the world if they could. They're strong enough to, surely."

Steve runs his hands up Tony's arms, right hand ghosting over the arc reactor. Not a touch of intent, but one of acknowledgement. A promise. Tony starts to look away, but when Steve stills, Tony sighs resignedly and turns to face himself in the mirror again.

Steve nods before he lifts Tony bodily off the bed, setting him in front of one of the mirrors. He kneels in front of Tony, ignoring the hitch in Tony's breath. He strips Tony out of his jeans one leg at a time, kissing his thighs, his knees, the arch of his feet as he goes. "You're one of the strongest men I've ever had the privilege to fight beside, Tony.It has always been my honor to be at your side." Tony shakes his head, a protest ready on his lips, but Steve surges to his feet and kisses the words away. "Trust me, Tony, just as you trust me in the field, in training, in so many arenas. I'm asking you to trust me here."

Tony closes his eyes, lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. He licks his lips and opens his eyes, staring up at Steve with naked want. "I trust you, Steve. Everywhere."

Steve leans down and kisses Tony feather-light. "Thank you."

Steve drops to his knees, hands skimming over the hem of Tony's boxers, along the waistband. He looks up at Tony and lets his eyes ask the question. Tony rolls his eyes before he nods. Steve slides Tony's underwear down his legs, lifting his feet one at a time to slip out. He kisses the tops of Tony's feet, staring up at him. "You've always stood strong at my side, always been the one I can count on to keep me on the straight and narrow. I know you haven't always liked the decisions I've made, but you've never left me high and dry. It's more than I think I deserve, but you've never let that stop you." He pushes up onto his knees, kissing the inside of each of Tony's knees in turn. "The only man I trust with my everything."

"Steve--" Tony's voice cuts off, his breath hitching with Steve's name. Steve smiles up at him, and Tony shakes his head in response.

Steve wraps his hands around Tony's ankles before he pushes himself up a little higher to kiss the cut of Tony's hip. "I'm right here, Tony. Not going anywhere."

Tony nods. Steve can feel the fine trembles that move through his body and kisses him just below the hem of his tank top. He lets his lips linger there, wanting nothing more than for Tony to believe him, to believe that Steve really isn't going anywhere, that he really is here to stay. Tony reaches down to card his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve tilts his head back to look up at him, promise in the way he lets his mouth fall open. Tony tightens his grip on Steve's hair, but Steve takes one last moment, one last breath to challenge Tony.

"Watch," he says. "Just watch."

Tony hesitates, fingers stilling in Steve's hair. Then he nods and looks up at the mirror in front of him as he pulls Steve closer.

Steve stares up at Tony with all the reverence he feels, all the warmth and want. He works Tony over with all the skill and want he can muster. Tony bites his lip as the slight flush spreads over his shoulders and starts to look away, but Steve pinches Tony's thigh in retaliation. Tony jumps and glares down at Steve briefly. Steve just smiles back in response and goes back to work as soon as Tony's eyes return to his reflection. Steve catalogues every shift in Tony's expression, every twitch and change and wondering alteration. There's still hesitation in Tony's expression, still reservations, but Steve is a patient man. There's no need to rush this.

Steve skims his palms over Tony's calves, eyes on his lover as he moves. As Tony edges closer and closer to the brink, Steve waits for the perfect moment. When Tony tenses beneath his hands, Steve pulls off before his orgasm comes. Tony looks down at him, eyes wide and bright as he meets Steve's. Steve smiles back and lifts Tony in his arms as he gets to his feet. Tony doesn't respond, letting Steve maneuver him back onto the bed. Steve settles Tony astride his thighs, his chest pressed against Tony's back ad he kisses his neck.

"I want you to watch, Tony." Steve whispers the words against Tony's ear. "I want you to see what I see."

Steve waits for Tony's nod and settle on all fours before he reaches for the lube. He whispers a low litany of endearments as he opens Tony up. Tony keeps his lower lip held tight between his teeth, eyes on his own reflection but no response in his features. It's okay. Steve can be patient.

"You're so beautiful, Tony. Look at you. The calm the eye of the storm. Reason and intellect when the rest of us are running on pure brawn." Steve runs his free hand down the middle of Tony's back as he works a third finger inside of him. "All perfect lean muscle wrapped around the most brilliant mind the world has ever known. You're incredible, Tony." He kisses Tony just behind his ear. "And you're all mine."

Tony squeezes his eyes closed at that. Steve stills.

"Tony?"

Tony breathes in, slow and steady and heavy before seeming to come back to himself. He looks back up, meeting Steve's eyes in the mirror. He nods.

Steve slips his fingers from inside of Tony and settles back on his heels. He pulls Tony close to him, lifting him up just high enough on his knees that he can sink down onto Steve. Tony's lip is back between his teeth, something resisting in his whole expression. It has Steve slowing, his lips parted on the question, but Tony shakes his head.

"Trust you." Tony's voice is hoarse, something soft and desperate in the sound. "Trust you."

The words are too much. Steve's hips punch up into Tony, and Tony's back arches and his lips part in response. Steve gets one hand up on Tony's throat before he can close his eyes. "Watch, Tony. Watch."

Tony pulls both lips into his mouth this time, his eyes going wet. Steve can feel the opening stretching wide before him, enough that he can't hold back from a few choice words.

"See that, Tony? See the way you open up so pretty for me?" Tony whimpers. "It's all beautiful trust, Tony, all in the way you let your body be mine."

"Steve--"

"You see that? See the way you let me in? See how pretty you open up for me?" Tony lets out a sob. "Now ride, Tony. Watch how pretty you ride me."

Tony shifts before he does exactly as he's told, hips rocking before he starts to lift and twist his hips. Steve smiles against Tony's back, hands a gentle guide on his hips. Tony does as he's told, eyes roaming in the mirror but always settling back on the two of them, intertwined and connected down to their cores.

There's something about this, about seeing Tony from every angle, seeing the way his whole body succumbs to Steve's touch that takes him over. He'd wanted this to be about Tony, wanted him to see and understand how much he means to Steve, but it's too much. In one smooth motion, Steve overbalances Tony and maneuvers him onto all fours, one cheek pressed against the bed. Tony arches against him, easy as anything.

"Don't stop watching, Tony. I want you to see."

Tony nods, and Steve can see the way his eyes go a little frantic in the mirror.

"Good boy."

Then Steve's off, fucking into Tony with abandon. He watches Tony's eyes the whole time, the way he tries to keep them on Steve's face but they keep drifting down to the place where Steve's disappearing inside of him.

As Tony starts to whimper and moan, Steve lets a smile take over his features. "My beautiful boy. You see it? See how incredible you are? See how bad I want you?"

"Steve--"

"All for you, Tony. It's all for you."

For a split second, Steve thinks Tony's going to deny it. That he's going to run away from this, from them, and pretend it doesn't mean as much to Tony as it does to Steve. the moment stretches into infinity, long and desperate and so much more than Steve can handle. Then Tony bites his lip one last time and nods. Just once.

Steve smiles, leaning forward and pressing his chest to Tony's back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Steve closes his eyes and nods against Tony's back. "Alright."

His orgasm is almost anticlimactic after that. With Tony's admission burning bright in his chest, Steve only needs a few thrusts and a hand around a moaning Tony before both of them are coming. It's a gentle end to the push-pull of their night, to the desperation in their souls, and Steve can't find it in himself to complain.

As he slips out of Tony and gets up to clean both of them up. Tony reaches out and catches him by the wrist. Steve turns back to look at him.

"Promise?"

It takes Steve a moment to parse what Tony's asking. Then he leans in to kiss Tony's lips. "I promise, Tony. That's what I always see when I look at you?"

Tony eyes him skeptically for a moment. Then he nods and lets Steve go, curling back up in bed.

Steve is all smiles as he goes to get something to clean them up with. He can't say he isn't looking forward to waking up and watching Tony from every angle in the morning. It's more than he ever thought he'd have and exactly what he's wanted for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Still working on getting caught up. Oops?


End file.
